KOTOR: Return from darkness
by Candle in the Night
Summary: What if Revan had never fallen to the darkside in the Mandalorian wars? What if he instead returned to the Republic and the Jedi, while his best friend, Malak ventures to find the Star Forge without Revan's knowledge? Male Revan/Bastila
1. Reflection

Ok this is my first fan-fic story so please be nice! This is basically a what if story. It asks the question what if Revan returned from the Mandalorian wars to the Republic? What if he found no evidence of the "True Sith"? However while Revan returns to known space, his good friend Malak goes into the unknown regions to find the Star Forge, becomes a Sith Lord and thus ignites the Jedi civil war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, KOTOR, or any of the rights. If I did I certainly would not be writing stories on here would I!

**Chapter 1- Revan's Return**

The Ebon Hawk glided through hyperspace with practised ease. Inside sat one human male staring with eager anticipation at the upcoming planet- Coruscant. The capital of the Republic, untouched by the horrors of war since Naga Sadow reigned as a Sith Lord.

_The horrors of war_

Revan shivered. The memory of women and men screaming as they were hacked to pieces was something that was not easily forgotten. Although Republic propaganda painted him as a crusader fighting against the tyranny of the Mandalorians, Revan felt…..tainted. Dirty. Like something inside of him had somehow died. Replaced by emptiness that was difficult to describe.

_Ok, stay positive. Think of pleasant thoughts_

He smiled when the image of Bastila cropped into his mind. She was only 14 when he left to fight the Mandalores, but Bastila was still a fiery, quick-witted girl who Revan fondly remembered as something like a little sister. He recalled the time when he was 12 and a young apprentice by the name of Bastila Shan tried to avoid crashing into him after running around looking for her "daddy". He had calmed her and invited her to sit with him and Malak to talk about her problems and try to work through them. They had quickly become good friends.

_Christ it's been 5 years since I saw her last. She'll be a grown woman now. I hope she doesn't kill me for not retuning sooner. _He smiled. One of the main things he had missed in his time at war was Bastila.

Revan was not looking forward to the honours or grand parades in his name when he returned to the galaxy's capital. No, he was eager too see his friends. Master Kreia, the one who trained him throughout him time in the Jedi. Bastila, his adopted little sister. Master Zhar, who was also his occasional master and voice on the council.

Revan grimaced at the thought of the council. Would they accept him back? Would they exile him? Cut him off from the force? Make an example of him to other possible rebellious students? He doubted it but he knew he wasn't in for a warm reception.

Forcing that thought from his mind, Revan tried to remember his best friend and brother, Malak. Malak had told Revan he was going to find the remnants of the Mandalorian fleet that had refused to surrender after the death of Mandalore at the hands of Revan. He was going deep into the unknown regions to find them, and when Revan asked if he should come along as well, (after all he was the commander in chief of the Republic military) Malak quickly refused, stating it was a simple matter beneath Revan. However Revan had been wary as Malak was taking a third of the fleet with him. If it was a small problem then why take so many ships? And why was he only taking soldiers and Jedi loyal to him and not the Republic?

Revan had let it go, he appreciated that Malak would need some space after the jaw incidence……Revan knew it was an accident but he couldn't get the image of a jawless Malak lying on the floor in front of him, drowning in his own blood….Revan had been so shocked that he stood there paralysed for thirty seconds….he called for help eventually and Malak was forced to wear a durasteel plate now for the rest of his life……Revan felt the familiar weight of guilt to what he had done to his friend.

Revan earlier in the war would have continued to press the matter, even ignoring Malak's hand creeping to his lightsaber. But Revan was tired and weary from war, and to distressed by his one time friend's actions to fully comprehend what Malak was saying. His master had once said that "the heart ignores the brain". Revan understood that now. He loved Malak as a brother. Fighting over Malak's actions did not appeal to Revan, and he had just...dropped the conversation. Foolish looking back on it now. But he was just so tired...

A beeping noise brought Revan back from his musing. The Ebon Hawk was coming out of hyperspace. Suddenly Coruscant filled Revan's eyes, a marvellous glow emitting from it, lighting the sky like a flair in the night. It was beautiful but also man-made Revan reminded himself.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Coruscant air control. Please identify yourself"

"Control, this is Jedi Knight Revan of the vessel the _Ebon Hawk"_

"Revan! Err….welcome back sir! Please proceed to docking bay 24 by the Jedi temple"

Revan smiled, he was used to the awed reaction by other people now. At first it had been extremely embarrassing but now he had learned to take it all in his stride.

"Thanks control, proceeding to docking bay. Revan out." The link closed and Revan leaned back in his chair.

_It has been some time. Maybe now the Jedi council will see I did the right thing._ They had warned him that the Mandalore wars would lead him to the darkside.

_Arrogant fools. Sitting in there tower safe from the galaxy while those around them burn and plead for help._

Revan did not regret defying the council. His status as a Jedi guardian demanded that he protect the weak from the helpless. The slaughter at Cathar convinced Revan that he could no longer heed the council's words of a "threat beyond the Mandalorians". The people of the Republic needed them, how could the council abandon them?

_I hope this meeting goes better than the last one_ Revan thought with amusement.

His musings where once again cut short as the Hawk docked into the bay. Revan smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years it felt.

"It's good to be home"


	2. New Beginnings

Ok people this is the 2nd chapter and all your opinions are greatly appreciated. And like a previous reader (you know who!) don't hesitate to e-mail with any questions that you might have I'll try to explain the answers to the best of my ability. Thanks for the all the reviews I had, they are all greatly welcome. And don't worry, although these first few chapters are slow, it will defiantly speed up (I have a plan you know!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing!!

**Chapter 2- Old friends**

Bastila watched with growing excitement as the _Ebon_ _Hawk _descended into the hangar. The ship was a beauty she had to admit. With a sleek dome and a number of turrets dotted around it, it fitted the picture of a Hawk perfectly; swift and deadly.

Bastila smiled at the letter she had received from Revan telling her about his daring raid against a Mandalorian supply line. And how after his "_oh so heroic sabotage" _he had stolen a Mandalorian vessel by the name of the Ebon Hawk. It seemed he had taken quite a like to it.

_Probably a trophy for his ego as well_

Bastila rolled her eyes. This "hero" thing has probably turned his head into the size of a rancor. Or is he something else now? Suddenly Bastila felt apprehensive. She knew war was not pleasant. Had the Revan she knew been shaped into an emotionless shell? Had it scarred him? Making him cold and unapproachable? Millions of questions raced through her mind. For a split second she regretted accepting Revan's private invitation to her and her only. What if he has turned into something that is frightening?

_NO. Revan may have been a little too cocky for his own good once, but he was always iron-willed. He never let anything dominant him._

Despite the concerns she held, Bastila however couldn't belie the peaking in anticipation as the boarding ramp lowered. The sight that greeted her took her breath away.

Revan stood at the top of the ramp slowly descending.

_Force he looks exactly the same _Bastila thought with a slight flush. She was unashamed to admit that she had a crush on Revan as a child. And how could you not? With his wavy shoulder-length black hair, captivating dark blue eyes and tall, muscular build, Revan almost epitomized the perfect male. His mere presence often drew dreamy stares from the female Padawans.

_And those during the war_ Bastila thought with a pang of jealousy.

"Bastila it's so good to see you!" Revan almost shouted

Bastila felt her knees grow weak but forced herself to respond

"It's been far too long Revan" She said with a smile

Her smile widened as Revan embraced her in hug.

"I know. But those damn Mandalorians just wouldn't leave me alone!"

Bastila laughed. _At least his humour is still there _

But she didn't miss the flash of pain that passed through his eyes

_Perhaps he is hurting after all…. _

Forcing the conversation to go elsewhere, Bastila began to pour into detail about her time since Revan left, Master Vrook's training, her advancements in studying, and her mastering of Battle Meditation. Revan stopped immediately at the "mastering" and "Battle Meditation".

"Y...You have that power?" Revan stuttered, clearly amazed

Bastila felt a rush of pride at impressing Revan

"I do. The masters say I've the most potential in Battle Meditation for generations"

"Force we could have used someone like you in the war….."

Bastila frowned, how could she say the next three words?

"How was it?" She asked rather hopelessly.

Again the plash of pain in his eyes

"Ask me again sometime."

Deciding to stow her curiosity away for later out of respect for Revan, they both proceeded to the council chambers. This unfortunately was quite a walk. The tense silence continued as Revan's sombre face practically screamed at Bastila that he needed sometime to think. Bastila cursed the High Council for having there headquarters so high up.

While Bastila contemplated Revan's possible new persona, the man himself continued to watch Bastila out of the corner of his eye.

_I know it's been five years but she has changed enormously! _Revan thought.

The pretty 14 year old Revan knew had grown into a beautiful woman. And Revan could not help but feel slightly attracted to her despite his best efforts. Her braided chestnut hair and angelic face combined with a….satisfying body…Revan flushed. He knew where this was leading so he focused on her character instead. Despite only being with her for little under twenty minutes, he could tell that she had the same personality; caring, compassionate, innocent, and slightly shy.

Revan decided the only way to take his mind of such a startling revelation that she was truly stunning, was to break the silence that had descended upon the pair.

"What have the Council members been preaching about me recently?" Revan asked, bitterness dominating his tone.

Bastila frowned slightly, she knew he was bitter. Revan had always been quick to protect the weak when he was younger, often defending bullied apprentices from their tormenters. It was perhaps no surprise that he had left to fight the Mandalorians with his mentality.

"Well, they often warned that you were falling into darkness, embracing the hate and letting the battle rule you. Your presence here seems to contradict it."

Revan sighed, something's never changed.

At this point they came to the front of the Council chambers.

_Well this is it, Judgement time._

"This is where I depart for the time being. I'll wait outside for you."

Revan nodded "Thanks Bast, see you soon."

Taking a deep breath Revan entered the Council room. Moving to the centre, he bowed deeply to the ten members around him. Despite his resentment to the Council, he wanted to start proceedings in a respectful manner. They were Masters after all.

"Revan. I see you have returned. I trust your bloodlust has been satisfied?" Master Atris asked in a falsely pleasant tone.

Revan mentally groaned.

_She was always against me! _He moaned silently.

"No Master I went to protect the Republic. My aims were never self-motivated."

"Why have you done this?" Master Vash began calmly "the Jedi are the guardiens of peace and justice. We do not enter war so frivolously. We preached wisdom and patience. The Council saw a darkness lurking out beyond the outer-rim and instead of heeding our judgement, you charged straight into the heart of the battle."

"Master, it is precisely the Jedi view of being the guardiens of peace and justice that I left. The Republic would have been destroyed if no one had stood up to the threat" Revan countered.

"Whatever your reasons you still defied the wishes of the Council! The last Jedi to do so was EXAR KUN!" Master Vrook exclaimed.

_Force he's out to get me too!_ Revan wondered where this paranoia had sprouted from.

"What do you expect me to do?! Just sit around like you, letting millions burn!" Revan shouted, his respectfulness to the Council evaporating quicker than a pond on Tatooine.

"How dare you question our motives! We are Jedi Masters and you openly disregard the Council's wishes!" Atris screamed in a very un-Jedi like manner.

Revan rubbed his eyes tiredly

_Not going as I planned. _

"But I haven't fallen to the darkside!" Revan exclaimed, exasperated.

"Not yet" Revan turned to Master Vandar

_Not him too!_

"Darkness clouds your future young Revan. Much anger I sense within you. Fallen to the darkside you have not. But who's to say you won't in the future?"

"Master Vandar is quite right. We sense much bitterness, hatred and discontent. Such traits lead to the darkside." Vrook interjected before Revan could respond.

"You are broken" Master Zez-Kai El said.

"You are angry" Master Kavar added.

"And that is why" Vandar began sadly "You are too be imprisoned."

"And held by a team of Jedi Knights" Vrook said.

Revan stood numb. He couldn't process the information.

"_You are too be imprisoned…"_

"What?" Revan whispered.

"Hand over your lightsaber" Kavar demanded.

Disbelief quickly turned to anger for Revan however

"You_ BLOODY __hypocrites__!_ How can you do this to me? I did what I thought was right! I had the power to do what you with all of your vaunted _wisdom _could not!"

A large group of ten Jedi Knights entered the Council chambers, as if on cue.

"If you will please come with us" the leader said unemotionally.

"Please Revan, it's for the best. Surrender your lightsaber. Fighting us will do you no good." Vandar exclaimed. He had noticed Revan's hand drifting towards his weapon. The anger he radiated was incredible.

Revan had enough intelligence to see the truth. He glared at each Council member before removing his lightsaber and igniting it.

The Jedi Masters and knights tensed.

Instead of decapitating all the fools, which he would have loved to do, Revan simply plunged his saber in front of the Council, and strode off with the Knights in tow.

Bastila glanced up to see a furious Revan marching with a group of Knights. She wondered what they had been doing interrupting a Council meeting. Sensing the anger in her friend, Bastila decided to query him.

"Revan. What's the matter? Where are you going?"

"Why don't you ask the Council?" He put so much venom on the word _Council_ that it made Bastila wince. "Ask them why have I been arrested and imprisoned!"

Bastila froze. _Arrested!_

Revan continued to march away under the watchful eyes of the Knights.

"Revan!" She screamed. But it was too late. He was gone. To whatever prison the Council had deigned to give him.

_The Council….how could they?_

Bastila didn't know. She collapsed outside the High Council's chambers, and began to weep, uncaring of the possibility of a Master walking out.


	3. Will of the Council

Hi everyone. Thanks for all your reviews, they are valued as always. This has been a difficult chapter to write mainly based upon dialogue. But don't worry because there will be action soon, I promise.

In an unrelated matter, if you love music that might reflect a Revan/Bastila romance, then type in _What have you done now?_ By Within Temptation on You Tube. Don't really watch the video but listen to the lyrics. I think they are perfect for a tragic romance story. Try it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately.)

**Chapter 3- Conspiracy**

The members of the High Council all sighed and steeled themselves for the inevitable interrogations by Revan's supporters. For a mere Jedi Knight Revan certainly wielded considerably influence, and the Republic as well as some Jedi would inevitably be outraged by the Council's decision.

"Much defiance in that one." Vrook stated.

"What did you expect? He has fought for so long that he is now wounded from war. And when he returns he finds that he is to be imprisoned? It's ludicrous to imagine that Revan would be happy with such a decision." Zhar exclaimed.

"He deserves a hero's welcome, not to be judged and sentenced to prison. This is the wrong course of action; it will only lead to more pain and suffering." Nomi Sunrider argued.

During the trial Zhar and Sunrider had both stayed silent in a show of support for Revan. Now the trial had finished, neither hesitated to voice their opinions on the matter.

No one had time to respond however as Bastila rushed through the door and executed a hasty bow. Confusion evident in the young Padawan.

"Masters, why have you arrested Revan? He is a saviour, not a criminal!" Bastila began, her voice trembling slightly and eyes red which made the Council wonder…

The Masters glanced at each other and silently agreed to share what had condemned Revan to such a fate.

"He is angry child. Have you not noticed the rage in the force when he is near? The Mandalorian Wars changed something inside him, he is…."

Unfortunately for Vrook he was cut off by the sound of the doors swishing open again, revealing an elderly Jedi Master with her hood up, obscuring half of her face. Unlike Bastila she did not bow before the Council.

"Would you please explain why Revan is currently being dragged to a prison cell?" The mysterious woman asked acidly.

Vrook, now extremely irritated by continued interruptions, glared at the woman. "Master Kreia, it is the will of the Council that Revan be detained for the moment."

"You have not answered my question." Kreia spat

Vrook looked positively livid but Vandar intervened before another argument could take place. "Kreia, while we respect your council, it is not your decision. Revan not only disobeyed the Council's wishes, but also is skirting dangerously close to the darkside."

"And that's it! That's the reason for imprisoned my former Padawan? Ah, the wisdom of the Council prevails against all odds again" Kreia said, sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"No Kreia" Vandar began, prepared to finish Vrook's reasoning to Bastila before the interruption "There are other factors for the Council's decision."

"One is Malak. Where he is now we don't know. There is the possibility that there is a larger plan at work, and Revan is only here to distract us, letting his 'apprentice' move openly. The war may have changed Revan and Malak into tools of the darkside." Vrook reasoned.

"So that's it?" Bastila demanded. She had stayed silent throughout Kreia's argument with the Council, but now she couldn't stay her tone from sounded incredulous. "You have condemned him on a theory? An unwarranted conspiracy?"

In a normal situation Vandar would have cautioned Bastila on her outgoing emotions, but under the circumstances he decided that she deserved an explanation.

"The Council has received a powerful vision. It is one of Revan in his armour he used during the Mandalorian Wars, leading an army of Dark Jedi out and crushing the Republic. This vision coincides with the disappearance of Malak and Revan's return. The Council cannot dismiss the importance of the dream. Not while the Republic and Jedi are so weak."

Bastila's mouth dropped. They couldn't be serious. They were arresting Revan on a hunch with no evidence to suggest he was a criminal. This was starting to sound like the Padawan Massacre of Taris….

Kreia too seemed momentarily stunned, but she quickly found her voice again "Stop this! He has brought you nothing but truth, and you condemn it! The arrogance!"

"MASTER KREIA YOUR PADAWAN FELL TO THE DARKSIDE DURING THE WAR!! We all felt the guilt in him. He deserves to be locked away until he becomes serene again; he's just too dangerous at the moment to be running around free!" Atris shouted.

"You mean until he becomes another drone again!" Kreia countered. It hurt to have Revan put down by the Council like this. A bond had formed between the two, and Kreia considered Revan to be an adopted son. She was proud when he defied the Council to fight the Mandalores, and even more so when he returned. For the Council to blindly condemn his noble actions seemed so extraordinarily preposterous that it shook Kreia to the core about her convictions to the Jedi.

"We shall not be swayed Kreia. This meeting is adjourned." Vrook announced.

Bastila and Kreia looked at each other and were about to march out of the room until a thought struck Bastila.

"Masters, one last thing. How will you explain this to the Republic? I don't think they'll appreciate the fact that one of there greatest ever heroes and saviours has been arrested."

The Council members shifted slightly. And both Bastila and Kreia knew they wouldn't like the answer.

"It is the decision of the Council that the Republic will be informed that Revan has…..committed suicide because of the war." Vandar said slowly.

Neither Bastila nor Kreia fully comprehended what the Council said for a minute. When Kreia eventually found her voice, it was one of fury.

"WHAT!! You mean he will be swept under the carpet?! Become another dirty little Jedi secret?! Does he even know he's meant to be dead?!"

"It's a difficult thing to do but there is no choice." Kavar began quietly "Revan is too popular with the Republic. If word were to get out the Jedi were holding him, then we could have a civil war brewing. To protect both the Jedi and the Republic, Revan will have died returning to known space. It is also prudent that you never mention this to anyone, we don't want another conflict. It is….Regretful but necessary."

"Revan…" Bastila whispered quietly. All his good deeds and actions were now condemning him to a meaningless life behind a force cage.

Meanwhile Revan was been escorted to his new 'home' in the Jedi temple, his anger and hatred towards the Council increasing with each step. He had not expected to be treated as a hero to by the Masters he had defied five years ago, but he certainly hadn't anticipated to be jailed.

Revan and the Knights stopped in front of a decent sized cell. For a supposed criminal it was incredibly luxurious, with a HoloNet, large bed, tasteful furniture, toilet and window overlooking the Coruscant skyline.

_Everything the Jedi have is always deluxe. Have they ever been out in the real world and seen the common folk. _Revan thought angrily. The Mandalorian Wars had been an eye-opener for Revan in terms of how the rest of the galaxy lived in poverty compared to the Jedi's wealth and comfort. 

"Step inside please" the lead Jedi told him

Revan sneered at him but complied. There was no point in slaughtering fresh Jedi Knights just to satisfy his anger. As soon as he stepped into the room, the force cage buzzed to life behind him. Eight of the ten Knights left, leaving just two to guard him.

He sighed. _Well, might as well get comfortable, I may be here for a long time._


	4. Escape

Ok 4th chapter up already. Time flies when you're having fun right?! As always reviews and your opinions are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Chapter 4- Breakout**

Bastila and Kreia walked side-by-side away from the Council chambers. Neither had said anything. The revelation that Revan was meant to be _dead_ disturbed both greatly. And Kreia mused that perhaps the Jedi order has actually gone backwards since Exar Kun's war.

"This is madness. Imprisoning Revan on a vision is immoral and wrong. How can a supposedly wise and just board of Jedi Masters do such a thing?"

Bastila turned her head to glance at Kreia. She had known her since she met Revan, but not well however. If anyone knew anything about Revan that wasn't her, then it was Kreia

_Or Malak_

"Master, is it possible that Revan could escape from his prison and flee." Bastila asked "I'm not advocating anything but I'm curious too see if he can restrain himself from running away."

"Anything is possible with the force young Bastila. Revan especially. No-one can hold him for long against his will." Kreia reasoned.

"Do you think he'll try to escape Master?"

"Revan is power; he is like starring into the heart of the force. Anyone with such power cannot be held for long without breaking free at sometime."

"I'm sorry Master, but 'Revan is like starring into the heart of the force?" Bastila enquired. She knew he was powerful, but on such a scale….

Kreia merely smiled at her. "All in due time Padawan. Revan's destiny will be revealed soon I feel."

Bastila said nothing. Kreia had trained Revan into being a caring and compassionate Jedi, and she too commanded respect for her wisdom.

_I wonder when I'll see him again_

#6 months later#

Revan sat bored on his bed. Life in prison, even an extremely well-furnished prison was maddening. The constant lack of contact with Human life, and the endless starring at either the wall or the ceiling was 

extremely frustrating. And when news filtered through over the HoloNet that he had committed suicide, Revan had been furious.

_Surly they could have picked a more glamorous death. Like my ship crashing into a sun or something dramatic. _

Although Revan was indeed enraged by the Council sweeping him under the carpet, he could see the wisdom in such a policy. If the Republic found out he was jailed then they would kick up a fuss with the Jedi. Civil unrest would probably follow. Revan might not have been happy at his imprisonment but he certainly didn't want people to die on his behalf. Not again after the Mandalore Wars.

And it was amusing to see the public's reaction to his death on the HoloNet. There was a grand state funeral and even a documentary dedicated to him entitled "The handsome hero…."

_Oh how the women loved me_ Revan though with a smile.

Revan's grin faltered at the thought of Bastila however. He had missed her during the War, and had enjoyed seeing her again for the first time. To be cruelly snatched away from her after only a taste of her company was agony.

A deep sigh emitted from Revan. If he kept on thinking about his present predicament then he might commit suicide for real. He decided to switch on the HoloNet and see what was happening in the Universe.

"…_..And the Jedi Malak has still yet to return to known space and the Senate is concerned that he is lost, along with all his convoy in the Unknown Regions. After the tragedy of Jedi Revan, the Senate is planning to hold another sate funeral for Malak, one of the greatest saviours of the Republic. Some local citizens have demanded a statue be placed of the pair, in respect for their achievements and sacrifices. _

_Now onto the galaxy-wide economy. Czerka has recently declared plans to open kiosks on Kashyyyk and…."_

Revan shut the HoloNet down. Malak couldn't be dead. Though the bond formed between Revan and Malak had been weak compared to the usual Master-Apprentice joining, Revan could still faintly feel Malak's force presence. It seemed wrong however. It felt dark, shadowy. Maybe it was vague because of the different feelings Malak held to Revan, but it didn't matter now.

He had to find him. He wasn't dead, he knew it.

_And I certainly must find him before the Council does. Force, they'll do the same thing to him as they did to me._ Revan thought resentfully. It had been six months since the trial but the bitterness was still in his heart.

_Ok, time for a master plan. Step one; escape from captivity. Step two; find ship and fly away from Coruscant. Step three; find Malak and bring him back._ Revan smiled. He loved a simple plan.

Revan silently crept over to the force field and channelled some force energy into it. The power was similar to the disable droid feat but this technique was less common to a Jedi. After all, why should a Jedi need to escape from a force cage?

The Force field flickered once and then died. The two Knights guarding Revan turned to face him in surprise. He didn't give them a chance to react.

Revan lashed out his arm, flinging the two Knights against the wall with the force. They both crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Looking down at the two bodies, Revan briefly considered taking one of the Jedi's lightsaber, but quickly dismissed it. He wanted his lightsaber and no other.

Being unarmed did not concern Revan as much as someone recognising him. Were someone to raise the alarm of his escape, then he _would _regret not taking one of the Jedi's lightsaber. He had worn a mask during the Mando wars to strike fear into the Mandalorian hearts, but if a Master from the Council were to identify him, then there would be trouble.

There was no choice though. He **had **to find Malak. Strolling innocently out of the prison block, he began to make his way to towards the hangar area where his beloved Ebon Hawk was waiting. It was the fastest ship in the Outer-Rim and speed was of the essence if he wanted to find Malak.

Everything was going to plan. No one had recognised him yet. It amused Revan that their prisoner was walking freely out of the detention centre easily. He rounded the corner and froze.

"Oh shit…" he whispered to himself.

Master Vrook was walking right towards him.

Revan tried to obscure his face by pretending to cough. Vrook turned and gazed at him.

_Sith-spit! Stealth was never a strongpoint of mine._

"Stop Padawan. There is something familiar about you. Do you mind looking…."

Revan lashed out at the Master with the force as he did with the Knights. Vrook flew against the wall and stayed still. Revan knew he was still alive and couldn't stop the smirk that plastered his face at his nemesis on the Council.

Luckily for him there was no one around to see the action, and Revan proceeded to drag the unconscious Master to the nearby store room and dump him there.

_He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up_

Forcing the laughter that was threatening to blow his cover again down his throat, Revan once again continued onto the hangar. He came up to the Hangar doors where he saw a non-Jedi guard standing there. Revan made his way up to the door until the guard stopped him.

"This is an off-limits area. No one without proper authorisation from the Council can enter here" the guard told him gruffly.

"You want to let me in." Revan said with a dose of force persuasion. Very few non-Jedi could resist such a power.

Instead of glazing over and repeating his words, the guard pointed his rifle at Revan and shouted "Oh no you don't! That won't work on me!!"

He would have started shooting had Revan not introduced the man to a wall with the force.

A sigh emitted from Revan. He really was racking up a body count today.

He opened the door to the hangar and made his way to the Hawk, until he involuntarily stopped for a moment to admire the curves of the vessel. It never failed to captivate him.

Pushing his love for the ship away, he lowered the boarding ramp and made his way inside to the cockpit.

Stopping in front of the navigation computer, Revan paused at what planet to go to first in his search for Malak. He had neglected to think about where to actually start looking for Malak. His escape had been somewhat impulsive.

A chuckle resonated behind Revan and he swung to see who his intruder was.

"You never did think things through away from the battlefield did you Revan?" The voice said fondly.

Revan's plan of force waving the interloper quickly vanished as he saw who the person really was.

He dropped to one knee and said reverently

"Master Kreia."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well comparatively speaking. All my other chapters were written and posted days after the last one but there has been a slight gap for this one mainly because of increasing work at the College + tiredness and fatigue ect ect whine moan and the European Championships being on (even though England are not in it. Damn Steve McClaren.) As always your reviews are appreciated. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

**Chapter 5- Capture**

"Revan please. Every time you bow to me it makes me feel like a Sith Lord. Rise."

Revan rose slowly. He was possibly not as shocked as he should be given the circumstances. Kreia always had the ability to anticipate his plans and moves. "Sorry Master. How did you gain entrance onto the ship? And how did you know I'd escape at exactly this time?"

Kreia chuckled slightly. "Well young one, first it was inevitable you would attempt to escape from your prison. No one could ever cage you for long, not even the Mandalorians."

"H...How do you know I was ever captured?" Revan asked, astonished

"Surly it has not been long since our last encounter Revan. I can perceive events in the future, and I witnessed your rage. And to answer your question of how I'm here; the force granted me a vision of your breakout and I felt…compelled to come to you" Kreia attempted to smile but couldn't. The truth was that she had a terrible foreboding about this mission to find Malak. The force seemed to will her to the Ebon Hawk, and safeguard Revan.

"Yes I had forgotten about that. Ok then how did you get onto the Hawk without disintegrating the guard then?"

She laughed. "Revan I'm a Jedi Master. I have privileges that allow me to bypass a simple guard without 'disintegrating him' as you so aptly put it. I have no need to force push every soul I see into the nearest wall."

Kreia proceeded to sit in the co-pilots seat leaving Revan lingering next to the navigation computer.

"Yes Master. I assume you want to come on my little exploration do you?" Revan asked. Kreia nodded. "Do you have any suggestions to where we should start?"

Kreia sighed. All though he was incredibly strong in the force and hardened by war, he was still sometimes the little fool she had come across near Deralia. "Use the force Revan. There must still be a bond between you and Malak. Use it to find his location."

_She always has the answer. It makes me feel so stupid sometimes._

"Of course Master" Revan replied sheepishly "Give me a minute please."

Revan eyes glazed over and he entered a semi-meditative state. The bond was still there but so faint it was difficult to make out. Images of different planets raced through Revan's head until it stopped at a planet Revan recognised as Bespin.

"Bespin. Malak's at Bespin. But why? I don't think there are any Mandalorians anywhere near that sector."

Kreia narrowed her eyes. "Then Bespin is where we shall go. Punch in the coordinates and lets escape from this dreary planet."

Revan nodded and entered the codes to Bespin. The Ebon Hawk rose away from the Hangar and towards the stars. As soon as the ship was at a safe distance from the planet, it lurched slightly, and then accelerated into hyperspace.

Revan turned to his Master "This is going to be a long trip. Bespin is on the outer-rim so naturally this journey will take up to a week or more. But don't worry; the Ebon Hawk is the fastest ship on the outer-rim. It'll get us there faster than any other ship, expect maybe for the fastest ship in the mid-rim, hmmm, I still think the Hawk would edge it with if the Hawk was upgraded with the latest hyperdrive…"

"Your passion for such tools, for things that are dead to the force defies me. I will truly never understand your obsession with such items."

Revan smirked "You should meet my droid I built! He's the ultimate machine. HK-47 I named him, you won't find a more adapt or skilled assassin droid in the galaxy! Come, I'll show you his…."

"No Revan" Kreia interrupted "that won't be necessary. I have no desire to observe this machine thank you. I'm tired, leave me too sleep and we'll talk later."

"Very well Master it's your loss." Kreia simply nodded and turned away to her room, leaving Revan alone in the cockpit with his thoughts.

_Maybe after this I can finally get some rest. If that means leaving the Jedi Order for good then so be it…._

"What do you mean, gone?"

The Jedi Knight bowed his head to the Masters "I mean the Ebon Hawk and Revan have both disappeared Master. The Jedi guarding Revan have been found unconscious and we are also having trouble finding Master Vrook. The timings of these disappearances are hardly a coincidence Masters, Revan has escaped."

"I don't believe this! Why can Revan never respect the wishes of the Council?!" Atris bawled

Masters Zhar and Sunrider looked at each other, and grinned. They knew Revan would find a way out without damaging anyone fatally. Although killing Vrook may have been preferable to the amount of grief he'd give Revan now.

"Peace Master Atris" Vandar cautioned "let us not judge him as quickly as we did before. There must surely be a reason for his actions. Revan may be headstrong and wilful, but he certainly isn't stupid."

Vandar stopped, and gazed beyond the walls itself "I feel that Revan will return again………"

_#7 days later#_

Revan stretched from his position on the pilot's chair and yawned. The journey to Bespin was talking longer than expected and he was restless. He and Master Kreia conversed often about the war, training and new apprentices. Revan had been surprised that Kreia had not been assigned another learner to tutor. A small part of him was happy at this discovery, Revan knew it was selfish but with Kreia being a mother figure to him he felt like they had a special connection that no other Jedi experienced, a potential Jedi apprentice interloper would certainly change their relationship.

Footsteps resonated behind him in the corridor and came to a halt near him. Revan swung his chair around to face his Master questionably; she rarely came for discussions in the cockpit.

"Master?" Revan prompted.

"How much further is this planet? I drilled the importance of patience into you Revan but never forget that knowledge is power. Now do you have a rough estimate for how much longer we must wait?" Kreia asked.

"I'm sorry Master I don't. But if you ask for my opinion then my best guess is that we should be exiting hyperspace about….…" Revan was cut of by the sudden jerk of the Hawk exiting hyperspace. He fell from his chair and flat on his face.

"About now?" Kreia asked upright, an amused look on her face.

"No! That can't be correct! According to the navigation computer we are right next to Telos! But that's no where near Bespin……" Revan glanced across the stars. Something silvery caught his eye…..

"Interdictor ship!" Revan cried "It must have pulled us out of hyperspace! Wait; there is a whole armada of them! "

Kreia gazed out at the assembled fleet of ships hovering over Telos "Revan do you recognise these ships?"

"No Master. They look similar to the Republic's Leviathan but their engines and designs are noticeably different."

The comm. crackled and a gruff voice sounded over it "Unidentified ship, you are entering restricted air space. Power down or we will destroy you."

Revan frowned. They must be soldiers of the Republic as there was no else with a fleet of that magnitude, yet the rather brutish ultimatum was unusual for a Republic task force.

_And for that matter why are they assembled above the world of Telos of all places? Surely the Mandalorians haven't infiltrated this deep have they?_

Revan did the only thing he could and shut off the Hawk's engine, leaving it to drift towards the cruiser until the tractor beam seized it like a huge invisible tentacle, dragging it towards the hangar bay.

Kreia came up next to him "Revan they are clearly not friendly. Can't you sense it? The darkness that lingers within the ships, the sinister feel of its crew. We need a plan to escape the prison they will inevitably put us in."

"Hmmm, if they are hostile then I'll activate HK-47's homing beacon to me. I will hide the activation button and once pressed; HK will proceed to my location and free us. If they are NOT hostile then HK will remain inactivated and we'll be ok anyway. I think that's our best shot at the moment."

Kreia nodded. "That is a sound plan for now."

They both marched into the garage where a red, 1.8 meter droid stood deactivated.

"HK; code 4-009, sub matrix name Shan. Command; activate." Revan instructed. Almost immediately the droids posture became stiff and it extended to its full height. Two red eyes flashed brightly for a second before dimming down.

"Welcoming: Hello there Master! Are we to see some action now? Is there someone you need killed?" HK asked brightly.

Revan smiled at his creation. He programmed his personality during the war and intentionally made him as amusing during a deathly situation as possible, mainly to keep Revan's own moral up. "Hello HK. We have a problem. An unknown adversary has taken control of the ship and looks likely to imprison me and my Master here. I want you to come and rescue us IF, and I stress the if HK, if I press the homing beacon on me. That symbolises that we are facing a hostile enemy and needs to be freed. However if no such beacon is activated then no such attempt is to be made. Understand?"

"Query: What are the rules of engagement Master?"

Revan hesitated. He knew the droid could get a little bloodthirsty…. "Set blasters to stun. I want no fatalities at all until I give you the order directly."

HK's eyes dimmed further "Weary resignation: Very well Master, no deaths. And I only proceed to rescue when called for."

"Excellent HK. Initiate 'trick' protocols." The droid deactivated again.

Revan and Kreia both exited the garage, and went to the boarding ramp. They could both feel the Hawk roughly landing on the door, and it would be only moments till they were apprehended.

_By whom though. Force, please don't let it be more Mandalorians. I don't think I can withstand another conflict with those damn Mando's._

The ramp slowly lowered.

Revan's confusion only deepened as silver clad men came storming up onto the ship. They were not Mandalorians, but they were certainly not Republic soldiers either.

"Come with us peacefully to the brig or we will forcibly take you. And don't try anything funny or we will blast you before you can even say 'escape'. " The leader called out.

Revan and Kreia descended the ramp wordlessly, and were led off with a squad of these mysterious troopers towards the cells.

Revan took the time travelling to the holding area as an opportunity to survey the ship from the inside. Its halls were wide and grey, with cleaning droids circling the corridors. It did not look anything like a Republic ship. It had an air of coldness that was hard to identify.

The two Jedi entered the cells. Four force cages lined the unassuming room with a computer terminal nearby, presumably as the console to the cages.

"Step into the cage" the guard ordered.

As much as knocking the grunt down and escaping was appealing to Revan, he knew that he had to comply and rain in his impulses. He stepped into the cage and the energy field buzzed to life. Revan looked over at his Master, and saw that she was settling into a meditative position. Deciding that meditating was better than getting burned by the force field, Revan copied her. He tried to penetrate the veil of darkness that was obscuring everything but to no avail. Luckily for him the guards did not detect his homing beacon, and there were no weapons to strip anyway.

The door to the brig swung open. The person who filled his vision made him gasp in surprise.

It was Sheela Mars. The General who commanded the Republic forces over Malachor. His General.

"Well well, if it isn't Commander Revan himself. How are you today _sir_?" She asked in a falsely pleasant tone.

Revan's throat tightened. He had known Sheela from before the war. She was a vibrant young Padawan who became a Knight soon after Revan. She had been very close to Malak, how close Revan did not know. When Malak made his speech to a group of young Knights in an attempt to convince them to join the Mandalorian wars, she was the first to sign up to the new rebellion. She was also one of those who followed Malak into the Unknown Regions.

_But why is she here?_

"What is this fleet? And why are you holding me?" A question struck Revan "And where is Malak?" He asked frantically.

A chilling laugh escaped from her cracked lips. "My my, aren't we full of questions!" She smirked sadistically "Come now Revan you are a smart man, work it out for yourself."

"Your face….." Indeed she was a mere shell of the woman he had known. She had been beautiful with flowing blond hair and angelic features combined with her pleasing body. But now….now her hair had seemingly lost its colour. The usual rosy cheeks were replaced by veins; her face had turned to a sickly ash texture. Even her eyes had changed from a chocolate brown to yellow.

_Yellow eyes? But that means she's a….._

"You're a darksider!" Revan exclaimed

Another gloating laugh. "I'm much more than that. I now command a power unrivalled by anyone, even you. Except maybe my Master, but don't worry, he shall be surpassed in time. Then I'll be the Master! And the galaxy will come to fear my name!"

"No….come back to the light! I know you have seen the horrors of the Mandalorian Wars but you're stronger than this! Don't be fooled by the lies of the darkside!"

"There are no lies!" Sheela shouted "Only power! Unimaginable power that a puppet such as yourself will never understand! I have freed myself from the chains of the Jedi Council! There is no stopping me or my Master!"

Revan stared at her in horror. She was utterly insane; the good person he knew had perished. This was a mere shell, a lie, an illusion. He put his hand through his long hair, and pressed down on HK's hidden homing beacon.

"Who is your Master you speak off? Some self-proclaimed Lord of the Sith! Some traitor to the Republic. I may not believe in the Council but at least I believe in democracy!"

Sheela sneered at him. "You know this person Revan, stop deluding yourself. You knew all along. He was once a friend of yours but now no longer. He was sick of playing second to you, and now his hatred and bitterness fuels his power! Malak is the true Master of the Universe…" Sheela tossed her head back triumphantly "When the pathetic Republic is defeated and the Jedi Order in ruins, the Sith shall rule the galaxy once more!"

Revan stood there, dumbfounded.

"No! You're lying! Malak would never do such a thing! This is a trick!"

"I do not lie. If you cannot accept the truth then that is your failing. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Malak is still the Dark Lord." Sheela pretended to look at her watch "Well must be going now, I have business to attend to."

She turned to the guard who lowered his head obediently "Inform Bandon to target Telos, I want to be able to turn this pitiable planet to slag by the time I get back onto the bridge."

"Yes my Lady" The guard answered.

Sheela turned back to her Jedi prisoners. "Don't worry, as soon as Malak's conquest publicly begins I shall return and we will….discuss your position in the Jedi."

Before a numb Revan could respond, she turned on her heel, and marched away from his cell.


	6. Agony

Hello everyone, first of all let me apologise for the long update, I've been quite busy you see. Second I would like to thank DarthDrew1704 for his review, as you probably know I try to E-mail you all after a review to say thanks but for some reason I couldn't on yours Darth so sorry about that mate. Thirdly this will be the last update in a while because I'm jetting off to Crete soon so the story will be untouched for a while. I promise I'll catch up when I get back. Promise!

**Chapter 6- Anguish **

_Razor's Kiss_ anchored itself at the head of the Sith formation. A hundred of the mysterious ships were lined next to it, seemingly suspended in midair by strings. On the bridge, Sheela Mars, apprentice to Darth Malak stared at her Master through a Holo-projector on one knee.

"Master, the fleet are in position and awaiting your command, as soon as you give the word, Telos will be completely destroyed and your conquest shall begin."

Darth Malak gazed back at his apprentice. "Precede with the bombardment my apprentice. Wipe this pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy!"

Sheela hesitated. She didn't know whether to tell Malak of her 'guest' and earn prestige from her Master, or keep him a secret and use for her own means. She discarded the latter. For now. "I bring good news Master. Revan has recently been detained on my ship, looking for you ironically. What are your orders for him?"

Malak became very still. For a moment Sheela thought the connection had froze, until Malak slowly narrowed his eyes. He appeared deep in thought. "Have Revan killed immediately." Sheela was about to voice her idea of turning Revan to the darkside but was quickly cut off by Malak. "Fool apprentice, he is too dangerous to be kept alive! We cannot risk his escape to the Jedi, there too much at stake. No, I want him dead and his corpse paraded around the HoloNet the minute this bombardment is complete. Show the Republic the price of resistance. Understand?"

Sheela nodded and then bowed "perfectly Master."

"Good. Do not disappoint me or YOUR corpse will be the one on the HoloNet." Malak's voice rasped mechanically. Sheela cringed slightly. Malak was not one to mince words.

She took a deep breath and turned to the captain of the vessel. "Captain I want your best squad to be sent down to Revan's cell in case he tries anything. There can be no room for error here."

Captain Daala frowned and turned back to the Dark Mistress. "My lady it will be done as soon as the comm.'s are back online. At the moment we seem to be experiencing some technical problems that will be resolved very soon."

Sheela's blood seemed to freeze in her veins. The timing was too coincidental, this was no technical fault. "I want all soldiers and Dark Jedi on full alert throughout the ship! Now!"

Revan rose from his meditation, HK was near, he could feel him. Already a plan was formulating in his mind to escape from this ship back to Coruscant, the Republic and Jedi had to be warned of this new threat.

_To escape I need to disengage the tractor beam on the bridge and then make haste to the nearest ship, the Hawk preferably_. Revan was no fool however; unlike many pilots he was not one to risk his life unnecessarily for the sake of a ship.

The door to the detention area suddenly opened. The soldier guarding Revan and Kreia turned to the door, only to lose his head from a silenced rifle blast.

"Statement: Master located. Protocol 'escape' completed. Initiating 'serve' protocol. Master its good to see you again! I've managed to eliminate several of these soldiers, shall I join you now Master, is there someone you need killed?"

Revan smirked at his droids behaviour. "I thought I said no deaths HK." HK turned to look at him and cocked his head to one side in an innocent expression. Revan chuckled. "No matter, we can safely say that they are enemies to be killed and not stunned."

Kreia turned to Revan "Secrecy and discretion is our best defence here, we are outnumbered and outgunned. But if we make our way silently then there is a high chance that we can avoid contact at all Revan."

HK looked at Revan questionably. Revan sighed "Yes HK that is the best plan. I'm serious now do NOT open fire when we make our way to the bridge. Activate your stealth generator and be silent. We don't want to get into a fire fight."

Kreia nodded and pulled her hidden lightsaber from her thick cloak. HK became virtually invisible to the careless eye. Revan looked around; he had no proper weapons so to speak. He walked over to the dead Sith trooper and stripped his body of a vibroblade and blaster pistol. He remembered a lecture he had used to a batch of new recruits during the Mandalorian War- "_When stealth and swiftness is the key, always pack light. Remember; they can't shoot what they can't see or hear."_ It was sound advice.

Sheela Mars on the bridge paced nervously. Reports from the detention area said that the prisoners had escaped and four of her troopers were dead.

_If Revan manages to flee then not even my former friendship with Malak will save me. He'll put my head on a stick._

Eventually she turned to face her fleet comm. "Do we have the targeting data for Telos?" The chief gunner on the bridge slowly nodded. Sheela grinned sadistically "Fire" She ordered calmly.

Hundred ship's turbolasers rained down on Telos. Incinerating everything it touched.

Revan and Kreia both keeled over clutching their hearts. The cries of thousands of people extinguished in a second rushed past them, too quickly to be accepted by either. HK stayed on guard, already understanding Revan's predicament thanks to the countless atrocities performed by the Mandalorians.

The small group had stealthily penetrated deep into the bridge and now stood outside the doors to the command centre. Soldiers that could not be bypassed lay dead at their feet. The two Jedi blocked the voices out and stood up, dazed slightly.

After thirty seconds of recovering, Revan looked at Kreia "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and prepared her saber, HK simultaneously hefted his repeating blaster in a silent acknowledgement.

The doors swung open.

Standing in the walkway was Sheela flanked by two robed Dark Jedi, crewmen and women lined the pits surrounding them. They all looked up but frantically returned to their jobs of maintaining the slaughter of the planet below them.

Sheela gazed at them calmly. The Dark Jedi removed their lightsabers in anticipation of the up-coming fight.

"Revan, I knew you'd find a way to meddle in my plans. Well it ends here. Once you are defeated there will be no hope for the ailing Republic. A shame Malak ordered you killed as you'd make a valuable asset to the Sith Empire. Prepare yourself."

Kreia suddenly spoke up "Revan, leave me to handle Mars and you can engage the others. Don't argue there is not enough time."

Revan understood the futility of arguing and let Kreia step towards Sheela, while at the same time let the two Sith stride confidently towards him.

Kreia and Sheela circled each other, eyeing and sizing each other up.

The two Dark Jedi engaged him straight away. The arrogant way they sauntered up to him was amusing, and it was truly no surprise when HK fired a shot that left one of the Dark Jedi suddenly with a large hole in his chest.

The other Dark Jedi wasted no more time and charged Revan, swinging towards his abdomen with his lightsaber. Revan blocked with vibroblade and pushed the saber away. He spun his blade above his head and brought it crashing down on the Sith's head. The Dark Jedi rolled away and attempted to force push across the room. Revan shrugged of the attack and launched a much more powerful wave at him.

The Sith flew across the room and crashed into the metal door. He flopped towards the floor, and lay on his back dazed. Revan didn't give him a chance to recover. He plunged his sword deep into the Dark Jedi's gut. The Jedi coughed blood up violently and gurgled before becoming still.

Revan sighed mentally. There was no honour in such a kill but war had taught him that mercy in battle was for the weak. He had learned that the hard way on his first ground battle.

He turned back to the duel between Sheela and Kreia. Both were dancing around each other, slashing, blocking, thrusting. It was a stalemate. He would tip the battle in their favour once he engaged Mars. She was strong but could not hold off two attacks at the time with his Master.

He was about to leap at Mars' when a clear voice resonated in his head.

"_Revan stop. This battle is mine alone. I am not defenceless" _

"_But Master!" He sent back "She can't stand against both of us. Let me help you!"_

"_No young one" Kreia cautioned. "Do NOT get involved. Respect my wishes and stay out of this fight!"_

Revan, although thoroughly confused, sighed again _"Very well Master I'm here if anything goes wrong."_

The connection broke and Revan continued to watch the fight with concern. Kreia may be powerful but Sheela was younger, fitter, she could outlast Kreia eventually and finish the duel.

"Ma'am a Republic battle fleet of roughly fifty ships has just dropped out of hyperspace! What are your orders?!" The crewman shouted above the numerous alarms sounding around ship.

Sheela grunted against the saber lock with the old woman "Arggg….att…ck them…you ….fool……" She spat. The crewman nodded and distributed the orders.

Sheela again unleashed a series of complex slashes and thrusts against Kreia, who was hard-pressed to block them all. Kreia kicked her in the stomach and went on the offensive. She lunged towards the winded Sith Lady who ducked out the way and attempted to blast Kreia with lightening. The Jedi Master caught it on her lightsaber and struggled against its power, all the while Revan continued to watch on.

The Dark Jedi Bandon stared out of_ Sadow's will _at the battle. Reports were filtering through that _Razor's Kiss _was under attack from the inside. This was a perfect opportunity to become the new apprentice to Malak. It _felt _right. While Mars was distracted by the intruders, his ship could destroy the bridge she surely was on, and complete his rise to second in command of the Sith.

_And maybe even further_ Bandon thought with glee

"Target _Razor's Kiss's _bridge. I have reliable information that Sheela Mars is a spy and traitor to the Sith Empire. Obliterate her treachery!" Bandon bellowed.

The crew hesitated. One of the officers dared to voice his objections. "But sir there is no evidence to suggest….." Bandon grabbed the man with the force and crushed him with it. The sound of bones cracking and the man's terrible screams filled the silence.

The officer dropped to the floor dear, his body protruding with broken bones everywhere. "Anyone else willing to question the apprentice to the Dark Lord?" Bandon coldly demanded.

The crew jumped to their task. Bandon grinned manically. It wouldn't be long now.

Kreia and Mars crashed into another saber-lock again. They were similar fighters. Both relying on speed, grace and finesse to defeat their opponents rather than ripping through the other's defence. It was like a dance rather than a battle, the dance of death. But Revan knew this fight had to be won soon. There was only so much time that an enemy could stay on a hostile ship without eventually losing the element of surprise and getting overwhelmed.

The doors opened behind him, revealing a very astonished Sith trooper witnessing a battle _inside _the ship. The trooper quickly primed a plasma grenade and lobbed it at Revan's feet. Revan dived forward away from the explosive's blast radius. HK shot the Sith through the faceplate and followed his Master in rolling away from the deadly plasma.

Revan rose from the ground and swivelled around. He ran back towards the fight until the force screamed a warning for him to stop.

He did so.

And just in time. The bridge exploded in a showery display. Revan was thrown backwards. He jerked his head up quickly to see the smoke dispersing slightly, energy shields propping up to stop any explosive decompression.

_How the hell did the ship do that?_ Revan wondered. This technology truly was marvellous.

The smoke faded further. All the crew seemed to be quite dead, but he did not care about them. His eyes were drawn to where the duel had taken place.

Revan could make out two bodies lying motionless on the ground.

"Master!" He screamed. He ran to her body and quickly pulled her close to his chest, there was a very faint pulse. "Master!" He screamed again. He tried to heal her grievous injuries, which appeared to consist of shrapnel to the chest and severe burns to her right side. He poured all the force he had into her. It was no use, she was too far gone.

He felt her slipping away, felt her last shuddering breath. And then she was gone. Revan felt her becoming one with the force. He stood up shakily, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"No…." he whispered.

He continued to stare at her deceased body, unbelieving and unwilling to accept the truth. The person who had been his adopted _Mother,_ friend, trainer and advisor was dead. It didn't seem possible….. The ship shuddered again, jerking Revan back into reality of his situation. He slowly turned to leave.

For some reason his eyes then fell onto Sheela Mars. She was in a bad shape, but was better than Kreia had been. The only visible injuries seemed to be blood leaking from her head. Revan winced, a head injury were often the worst. They didn't kill necessarily, but did turn many into mumbling vegetables.

But it wasn't the injury that drew Revan to her, it was her force presence.

_Force she's still alive!_ Revan's blood boiled. Why did she, this demented evil woman survive while his noble and kind Master didn't? He felt the urge to grad his blaster and put a bolt between her eyes, make her pay for the crimes she has inflicted.

_Yes…._ An insidious voice told him_ it is only fair, no? Leave her here to suffer or make sure and get your revenge. It will be so easy…..No one will ever know…….._

Revan shook off this voice. He gazed at the strange force fields separating him from death. The Jedi had to know where it came from, personal vendettas never helped in these situations. War had at least taught him not to kill a possible asset.

He took a deep calming breath and grabbed Sheela's flickering force signature. He gave it enough energy to survive for days unattended.

_Now to get out of here _Revan thought ruefully.

He picked up the Dark Lady gently in his arms, ever mindful of her head injury. He turned to his beloved creation. "Come on HK, let's go home."

They walked out hastily, the bridge exploding around them.


	7. An Old Friend

Hello there! Ok I'm really sorry for the long update; I have no excuse to be honest. Every time I promised myself I would do this chapter I ended up doing something else. Once this chapter is up and running I will certainly try a lot harder to bring the next one out quicker. As always reviews are essential to me and I would love your feedback. Oh AND I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY. Sorry to shout but I thought I'd make that clear. Enjoy!

P.s sorry for the lack of romance yet, I'm just progressing the story, it will come I say!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 7- Predicament **

Capital ships from both sides charged each other head on, with thousands of starfighters buzzing around them, unleashing death upon each other not seen since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. On the bridge of _The Courageous,_ Admiral Mon Halan turned to his aid in confusion.

"What's happening out there Lieutenant? Malak's forces have us greatly outnumbered and outgunned, yet they seem to be careless and incompetent. For every one of our starfighters and capital ships that are destroyed on our side, five of theirs are put out of action in return."

"Beats me sir, but I think it's this Jedi the Council had us out on this vessel, using some kind of magic to help sway the tide of the battle in our favour or something like that. Sorry sir that's all I could work out from this Masters cryptic words."

The Admiral chuckled deeply "You got that right son. Damn, we could have used some of this magic in the war, without it here we'd be defeated long ago!"

"What are your orders sir?"

Halan looked out of the viewpoint "Initiate a retreat; I don't want to lose anymore ships in a battle we clearly cannot outlast. Score this as a tactical victory Lieutenant."

The aid looked up in surprise

"But a huge moral and strategic loss as well…."

Revan charged towards the Hawk still docked in the hangar. By shear luck the rest of the crew had abandoned ship after the realisation that their own soldiers were shooting at them became clear.

Still carrying the unconscious Sheela Mars in his arms, he used the force to lower the ramp, and run inside. He lay Mars down on the medical bay bed and strapped her down; this was going to be a bumpy ride.

"HK!" Revan shouted "If you don't wanna be blasted into a million spare parts then I suggest you get onto this ship now!!!"

"Statement: Master that is an unnecessary threat, I am perfectly capable assassin droid designed to fulfil….."

"HK!!!!!!"

"Tired statement: Very well Master, you can now take off."

Revan rushed into the pilots chair and began firing up the Hawk. Pieces of debris were falling everywhere and Revan winced at every clunk that hit his ship. The Ebon Hawk slowly lifted itself from the ground, Revan rocked forward on his seat, willing more speed to escape the doomed vessel.

The Hawk shot out of the hangar. Revan looked out of the viewpoint to see _Razor's kiss _explode. He swerved as a large piece of metal loomed towards them. A horrible screeching noise resonated behind him, and he immediately feared the worse.

"HK, are we dead yet? No, let me rephrase that question; what's the status of the ship?" Revan shouted over the alarms.

_HK is a droid remember! He'll take it literally….._ The thought amused Revan.

"Confirmation: Negative Master we are not deceased, however we are merely losing power to the ships engine and structural damage is close to critical."

Revan swivelled to look at the droid in disbelief "Merely?! Force the ship is gonna tear itself apart HK! This is not a 'merely' kind of situation!"

HK looked at him silently.

Revan sighed and ran a hand through his mop of hair "Fine. Set course for Taris, it's within range without the danger of running out of fuel and it will be a safe haven for us. Let's just hope a Mynock does not fly into us or something."

"Acknowledgement: As you command Master."

The darkened hall of The Ravager was sparsely lighted, and Colonel Yularen felt himself shiver at the prospect of giving bad news to a Dark Lord. He approached the command deck, where Darth Malak was staring out of the bridge, almost scanning the stars of a potential enemy to kill.

"My Lord, I bring news of the battle" He stated fearfully.

Malak did not turn around "Oh? How did the battle go Colonel, did our forces route the Republic? Did my apprentice crush them easily?"

Yularen steeled himself to give the news "My Lord we completed the main objective of capturing the plant, but….."

Malak swung around "But what Colonel?"

"But we lost many ships without return, and Lady Mars' ship was destroyed during the battle my Lord…….she did not survive."

Malak' eyes blazed. The whole ship seemed to suffer an earthquake as it rocked uncontrollably. The Dark Jedi on board all cringed at the massive amounts of dark energy ripped through their defences and stunned them into a state of primal fear.

"How did this happen? Did the Republic destroy her?" Malak rasped; his body stiffened almost uncontrollably, and twitching with rage.

Yularen froze "N-n-n-no my Lord, Lady Mars was disposed by Bandon, who proclaimed her a traitor to the Sith Empire and dealt with her."

Suddenly Malak jerked out his arm and Yularen was suspended in the air seemingly by invisible strings. Malak clenched his fist and the Colonel's neck was broken. His lifeless body slumped to the floor. The whole crew stopped and starred in horror at the dead man.

Malak glared at a guard next to the bridge's doors.

"Get a message to Bandon that he is to report to me immediately! If he does not appear here in the next 4 hours then your fate will be the same as this man!"

The guard flinched and sprinted out of the room.

Malak swung around to the bridge's window.

"Not even hate will save you Bandon if I deem you have killed my apprentice so lightly………….fool! She was important to my conquest! Important to me…….."

Taris came into view as soon as the Hawk exited Hyperspace. The planet was one big city, skyscrapers covered its surface, yet Taris' glory days had long passed. Once it had been a hub of the galactic economy, but new trade routes had rendered it almost obsolete, it was decaying rapidly. Revan shook his head. This dying planet represented all that was wrong with the Republic at the moment; weak, dependant, corrupt, unjust, the huge wealth divide. Revan believed in democracy, yet how could he embrace this 'democratic' system when it had stagnated so much, had fallen into hatred and corruption. The wealthy lived on the surface while the poor lived underneath them. There was no chance to reverse this, the planet was too rotten to the core to ever rectify the system……without slaughtering every dishonest noblemen.

A burst of static came over the comm. "Well well, if I'm not mistaken that's the Ebon Hawk! I have not seen that ship in so very long! It's an honour to be speaking with you Sir."

Revan smirked "Yeah it's me. Is Captain Dallin still posted here?"

"Yes Sir he is. And I bet he'll be happy to see you again! I must say Sir this does bring back many memories for me; remember the time during the Mandalorian Wars when those Basilisks were falling from the sky and we managed to fight them off with only a handful of missiles and a couple of large rocks and when w………"

Revan rolled his yes slightly. While he enjoyed the men's enthusiasm and comradeship, he needed to land soon, or else he'll soon become a dead "Control, I'd love to catch up any time soldier but my ship is currently falling apart so I really would appreciate some landing coordinates about now."

"O-err of course General, I apologise. I'm sending you the coordinates now; Captain Dallin will meet you there. Good luck sir. Control out."

The Ebon Hawk glided towards the designated landing bay, Revan expected a large crowd to be congregated in the area but he was surprised to only make out one standing there. It was almost like Bastila was waiting for him alone again, that seemed so very long ago now.

_Dallin must have heard of my so called death. Hmmm, no doubt he is confused, yet smart enough to not take a crowd with him. Clever. Its men like him who won us the war._

The Hawk softly touched to the floor and extended its ramp. Revan and HK strode down the ramp towards the Captain. Dressed in the Republic officers' uniform, Dallin was easily over 6 foot, imposing and grizzled; he was a great leader for the men. And Revan respected him for that and even came to see him as a friend during the hard times of the Mando War.

Suddenly Dallin whipped out a small hold-out blaster and aimed it directly at Revan's chest.

HK whirred to life and swung his heavy blaster from off his back and uttered an animal sounding growl. "Threat: Holster your weapon meatbag or I'll disintegrate you into the size of a molecule. You have 10m seconds to comply before I take extreme measures."

Dallin ignored the droid and kept his eyes locked with Revan's, his blaster not moving from his target. He whispered unbelievingly "You're dead. I SAW your body on the HoloNet!"


	8. Healing

Hello there people it's me again. Sorry for the really, really long update, I've been feeling a little guilty about not posting a new chapter so forgive me. And here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 8- Fury**

Darth Malak gazed out at the burning landscape of Telos and marvelled at the turbolasers tearing through the last remaining high-rise buildings. The opening to his glorious campaign had been a huge success, but he had lost his apprentice. And for what, because some small time Dark Jedi fancies himself as the next ruler of the Sith?

Malak's yellow eyes blazed and he resisted the urge to snap another crew man's neck.

Bandon was here on The Ravager to seek an audience with his "Master" as he so smugly put it. He needed not only needed to be put in his place, but also be made to pay for what he had done to Mars.

He had loved her once. He'd known since the Battle of Dxun when they had been forced to take refugee in a bunker to avoid the dropping Mandalorian bombs. But he knew he never had a chance with her. He wasn't even anywhere near her league never mind having an actual chance to have a relationship. That _Revan_ could be yet he couldn't. The knowledge that she held feelings for Revan and not him had gradually eaten away until he finally one day snapped.

_Malachor indeed changed everything_

Malak's thoughts were interrupted as Bandon entered the roomand dropped to one knee.

"What is thy bidding my Master" he asked arrogantly. Malak paced up and down the deck so much so that even Bandon finally looked up. Suddenly Malak thrust out his arm and caught Bandon in a choke and lifted him up with the force.

"Why did you dispose of Mars, Bandon?!" he spat "she was valuable to the campaign because of her leadership skills and knowledge on the Republic's defences!"

Bandon gasped and managed to speak "Mas-master I saw an opportunity to seize power and I grabbed it!" Malak increased his choke "Afte-after all Master isn't th- isn't that what you have taught us? T-to have the only the strongest survive" he wheezed.

Malak's grip slackened. He knew Bandon was right. That was the Sith way, and love from the controlling Sith Lord certainly wasn't acceptable. It was a _weakness, _and weaknesses could be exploited. He certainly hadn't built up this huge armada and power-base to be usurped at the first possible crisis because of his folly. Perhaps Bandon getting rid of Mars was good in the long-run Malak mused. But that didn't change anything. Didn't change the pain he felt here and _now._ Internally Malak sighed and came to a reasonable compromise.

Narrowing his eyes, Malak released Bandon from the choke. He fell to the floor in a heap. The rest of the crew observed the spectacle with a horrid fascination but still managed to shakily tap away at some insignificant task.

"Very well my apprentice" Malak declared angrily

Bandon rose shakily and looked at Malak in fear.

Malak drew his lightsaber and plunged it into Bandon's kidney.

"We shall see if you are worthy then!"

"Captain there really is no need for this. Stand down." Revan said using his best soothing tone.

The Captain didn't budge "sorry Sir but I can't do that. If your death was faked- and it clearly was, then the Republic must have their reasons. Maybe you are even working with Malak I don't know. But my orders are clear; anyone suspected of being an enemy to the Republic must be apprehended." He said stubbornly.

Revan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't have time for this. Events were progressing and he needed to get back to Coruscant. "Listen Dallin I have a critically wounded person on my ship and I need to get her back to the Jedi Temple immediately so if you don't have any other concerns I would really appreciate if you stopped pointing that thing at me. Are we clear soldier?"

Dallin hesitated and nodded before holstering his gun. Revan motioned HK to do the same and the droid reluctantly lowered its blaster.

"Right sorry Sir. I'll call a doctor to see to the patient." Dallin stopped and eyed the Ebon Hawk "Err… and also a team of mechanics"

Revan smirked. "Good man. Make sure they don't know me though, I am meant to be deceased after all."

Dallin laughed "Yes sir. Though I may have to arrest you later"

Revan grinned "Of course Dallin do whatever you may."

The Republic Captain began to retreat towards a large military base with flags adjourning its large walls before Revan called out "And Dallin."

"Sir?"

"That man at control knew who I was. I don't want him running around screaming he was speaking to General Revan. Understood?"

"Don't worry sir that man is my son" Dallin's already massive chest seemed to expand with pride "he knows what to do."

Revan smiled "Good man" he repeated.

# several hours later#

Revan paced up and down outside the room where Sheela Mars' body was been examined by medics. He looked through the glass window into the sterile, white room where Mars was lying and couldn't resist the sigh that escaped his lips. They had once been close. VERY close in fact. The sort of close where the two could have shared a relationship if they had desired, but the wish to stay strictly professional had made Revan put a stop on the potential romance.

The woman Revan had known had changed considerably. The blonde hair which had once been so vibrant was almost sickly now. Her rosy cheeks now ashen-faced, she was still beautiful in a dark, dangerous sort of way but her angelic beauty that once characterised her appearance had gone. However the yellow eyes had at least gone, replaced by her brown ones again, and at the moment she had an almost peaceful air to her.

But it was still painful for Revan to look at her. The memories she brought up were suffocating; the day him and Malak had left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant for the first time, their first battle against the Mandalorians, the first Jedi casualty. It all came flooding back and Revan had to balance himself against the wall to avoid toppling over.

Eventually one of the medics came out of the room with Mars and turned to Revan. He glanced down at the chart in his hand and slowly shook his head.

"Multiple broken bones along her arms and muscle tears in her legs plus a….a crushed rib cage, it's a miracle she is still breathing. But that can be fixed. It's her head injuries thought that I'm most worried about." The medic glanced down at the chart again "The patient has a stress fracture along the base of her skull and her brain also seems to have swelling around it. Chances are she will have severe memory loss if she is actually able to communicate ever again."

Revan nodded, taking the injuries slowly.

_Memory loss? That sounds right down the Masters road._

"Thank you doctor. Is it possible to move her to Coruscant for…..ah…additional treatment?"

The balding middle aged man briefly considered. "I suppose. The facilities on Coruscant would allow better treatment. Alright you can move her but be extremely careful. Head injury patients really shouldn't be moved but Captain Dallin has given me special assurances that you are more than capable of moving such a patient."

Revan smiled "Thanks doc, if you don't mind I really need to take her now."

"Of course. It might take a while to shift her but……"

Groaning, Revan got up and went to see the Ebon Hawk, patience had never been one of his strong points.

The mechanics fixing up the Hawk had done a good job. The gaping holes had been covered up and the carbon scoring problem had been fixed, it looked like a new ship.

Revan stood in front of the Hawk on the platform and ran a hand along the hull and grinned "Good job Captain, this'll do nicely."

Dallin nodded and turned to face Revan "What now Sir, back to the Jedi on Coruscant with Mars?"

Revan frowned, remembering his swift exit from the Temple the last time he was on Coruscant "Yes, I can't say I'll have a warm welcome from the Masters but they need to see this and Mars needs to be treated. The medics didn't seem too confident she'll even speak again never mind hold a lightsaber in combat."

Dallin nodded but didn't say anything. After a long silence he looked at Revan and said "I still can't believe Malak has turned on the Republic. It doesn't make sense, why help to save it if you're only going to invade it later? No offense Sir but at first I was half inclined to think you might be in on the whole thing with Malak." Dallin held up his hands in defence when Revan stared at him "Can't help it Sir, you and Malak were close before the war and during it. It's only natural to assume you might be coordinating with him."

Sighing and running a hand through his long hair, Revan looked back at his ship "Yeah I see your reasoning, but your wrong about Malak. We were close before and at the start of the war; true. But by Malachor we were constantly disagreeing about everything it seemed. To be honest now I'm looking from hindsight it's perhaps no surprise Malak has turned, he was so full of anger and secrets back then." Revan shook his head sadly. "We weren't the same two people after Dxun."

Dallin and Revan turned as a repulsorlift supporting Mars was brought in by a silver protocol droid. "Patient 11-273 is now in your possession. Good day."It said in a whiny voice, and with that it lumbered off.

Revan turned to face Mars on the lift "HK! Activate and take this body into the medical bay and strap her in."

"Objection: Master surely my programming warrants a more worthy task than playing protocol droid."

"Just do it!" Revan shouted.

HK-47 stiffly marched down the Hawk to the repulsorlift and pushed it up to the ramp, muttering as he went "Stupid meatbag……learn…..dodge……."

Revan turned to Dallin and seized him by the shoulders "Sorry old friend, but my time here is done. Stay healthy….."

"And shoot straight" Dallin laughed, "yeah I remember your motivational phrases. See you around Sir, and good luck on Coruscant.

Revan grinned and strode up the ramp. He passed Sheela tied down in the medical bay and stopped to check on her. Nodding to himself that she was at least stable, Revan climbed into the cockpit and turned to HK sitting in the co-pilots chair "Set a course for Coruscant HK, we're getting out of here."


	9. Bonded

Dedicated to the reviewers who convinced me to keep this fic alive. From the bottom of my soul I thank you.

This is probably the last chapter before the first game's events. Probably.

**Chapter 9- Bonded**

"Statement: We have entered Coruscant's atmosphere Master."

Revan's eyes fluttered slowly open and noticed the droid was indeed correct. Coruscant dominated the Ebon Hawk's forward view. Noticing the comm. system was beeping for attention Revan pressed the accept button.

"Ebon Hawk this is air control. Please proceed directly to the Jedi docking bay 21" a voice said curtly.

Noticing the transmission had come from the temple itself; Revan allowed himself a slight grin. The Jedi Masters were sure to give him a warm welcome after his last visit.

_I'm sure I've been through this before _Revan thought ruefully as the Hawk descended towards the docking bay. True it felt like decades since the last time he had piloted the ship to the Jedi Temple.

Settling the ship down into the bay he noticed a congregation of people were waiting by the bay doors. Revan could distinctively feel the powerful force presences of Masters Vrook, Kavar, and Vandar among them. Unbuckling himself from his seat Revan turned a regretful smile towards HK next to him.

"Sorry HK, I think you might have to stay on the ship. I'll have enough scrutiny from the Masters as it is without them finding out that I created an assassination droid."

Revan noticed that HK's photoreceptor had dimmed slightly.

"Hurtful accusation: Master I must object! I am an assassination droid programmed for, among other things, espionage. Surely I could trick a few balding meatbags?"

"They are Jedi Masters HK. They can sense events billions of light years away. I think they could easily work out that you are more than just a protocol droid."

"Resigned statement: Very well Master I shall be in the cargo hold."

Shaking his head at the retreating droid, Revan stood from his seat and activated the ramp. Striding down he headed straight for the group of Masters and bowed, whilst attempting not to stare too long at Vrook, who stood rigid and unimpressed with the young Knight, a prominent bruise showing on the back of his head.

Master Kavar spoke first however "We sensed the events above Telos Revan. We know what happened." Kavar looked at his fellow Masters before continuing "And we are sorry for what happened to your Master."

Revan nodded numbly. The wound was still fresh, unhealed.

"But there is another matter we need to attend to first" Vash interjected. "It is now clear that the force that destroyed Telos was made up of former Republic ships that fought in the Mandalorian War, as well as many ships of an unknown origin. They were led by Malak, Revan."

Placing a hand over his face to obscure the tears that threatened to overcome him, Revan looked up. "I know." The Masters looked at each other, surprised.

"How did you know that?" Vrook asked sceptically.

"I was there" Shaking his head at the recent event, Revan jerked his thumb towards the Ebon Hawk "I have Sheela Mars, a former General in the war and Malak's apprentice on my ship."

"What?" The Masters said in unison except for Vandar, who just smiled.

Revan was about to continue but suddenly he felt as if a bucket of cold ice had been poured inside his head, an ear splitting howl that made Revan's spine shiver coming from the ship soon followed the feeling.

Swinging around he saw HK appear at the top of the ramp in a slightly hurried fashion.

"Statement: It would appear mea-uh...organic Sheela Mars has arisen from her coma. Should I attempt sedation protocols now Master?"

Ignoring HK, Revan ran full tilt up the ramp towards the medical bay. If Mars was awake then they would all be in trouble.

Rounding the corner at full speed, the medical bay door came into view. Slapping the open button, Revan took half a step back as the doors swung open to reveal Mars in restraints laying flat on her back, struggling against the straps holding her down.

Her head swivelled to see Revan standing in the doorway and her face consorted into a look of pure hatred. Snarling, she yanked her right arm free of the restraints followed by her left arm.

Revan hand when to his vibroblade but it was too late. With another snarl, Mars threw force lightening at him. Unable to block in time, Revan tensed his body.

The lightening hit him square in the chest and Revan suddenly felt burning agony across his body before the sensation of being flung backwards took over. His head hit the bulkhead, hard, and his vision was lost to darkness.

Malak paced backwards and forwards. Resisting the urge to reignite his lightsaber he swung his head to stare at the doctor.

"Is he awake?"

The doctor glanced at the Dark Lord and seemed to wilt under his gaze.

"Yes my Lord. He has regained conscious, although at the moment he is in extreme agony."

Malak nodded, satisfied. Bandon needed to be broken first if he was actually to be his apprentice. At first Malak just sought to hurt him over his betrayal of Mars. But gradually he came around to the idea of Bandon replacing his former apprentice. He was cunning, strong, and tenacious. All the qualities of a good Sith apprentice.

Applying pressure to one of Bandon's lightsaber wounds, he mentally smiled at the pained hiss that escaped from the beaten man.

"Are you listening Bandon?" Malak said menacingly.

Bandon nodded slowly.

"You will be my apprentice from hence forth. A tool to be used by me to hunt down and destroy both the Jedi and the Republic. Fail and it will cost you your life. Either from Jedi or from ME. Succeed however and you can take my side at the centre of the galaxy!"

Bandon smiled slightly despite the pain but Malak pressed on.

"Know this though. If you betray me like you did Mars then I will keep you alive long enough for you to beg for a quick death."

Bandon managed a small shiver before his eyes began to sag his body slouched.

Ignoring his new apprentice Malak turned to the doctor "Keep him awake for the rest of the day. I want him to suffer."

The doctor gazed fearfully back at Malak "But my Lord, to do so would-"

The rest of the doctor's words were cut off as Malak hand clasped around his throat. "Do not question my orders."

Releasing the doctor from his grip he turned to march back through the doors just as the doctor began to pump drugs back into Bandon's system.

"Is he awake?"

Revan eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone's voice. Rising from a bed he momentarily winced at the damage Mars' force lightening had done before taking in his surroundings.

He was in a wide, open room surrounded by large statues depicting ancient Jedi in battle poses. Revan recognised it as the training room from the temple.

_Why was I brought here and not the medical area?_

Frowning slightly Revan turned his head and saw all of the Council Masters positioned in a semi circle around him. To his immediate left was Sheela Mars, apparently unconscious lying on another bed.

"She is physically unharmed if that's what you're wondering about" Zhar said, answering Revan's unspoken question. "We entered the ship to find you both unconscious. You woke up, although we doubt that Sheela Mars in this state will ever awaken."

Revan's frown deepened "There must be something we can do for her."

The Masters traded uncomfortable looks. "There is one possibility" Vrook said cryptically.

"Oh I'm not going to like this am I?"

Vrook gave him a look of scorn before continuing "The mind might be lost but the body remains intact. If we were to...create a new mind that the body would accept, then she could yet live."

Revan thought it over unhappily. Would it be better to live a vegetable or a lie? "Wait...Why can't you restore her former personality?"

Again the Masters shifter uncomfortably "That cannot be permitted" Kavar said quietly.

"You would make her your unwilling slave?" Revan's voice began to rise "I thought the Jedi were supposed to be the guardians of justice! How can you justify manipulating someone like this!"

"You forget your place Knight Revan" Atris hissed.

Quietly Revan seethed. Joining the Mandalorian Wars to protect the innocent against hardened warriors was wrong but making a person an unwilling pawn when they could be saved was fine?

_The hypocrisy._

Master Vandar sighed audibly, and lifted his head to look up at Revan.

"Did you know that in the Battle of Telos, over 80% of Malak's ships were designated as 'unknown' Revan?"

Revan's furious mind quieted and he stopped to listen to the diminutive Master but Kavar took over.

"Ships don't just appear from thin air Revan. Malak is getting these vessels from somewhere and Mars might just know the secret. This could very well determine the Republic's fate."

Lifting a hand to his chin in contemplation Revan considered the implications. With a fleet of unknown, numerous and potentially superior ships, Malak could soon overrun what was left of the Republic's defences. He might not like it, but the reconstruction of Mars' profile might be what saves the galaxy from a greater darkness than the Mandalorians.

"Malak's forces have already taken over another star system in a matter of days." Zhar added, as if reading Revan's thoughts.

_Sacrifice the mind of one to save billions_. It seems like such an easy choice in theory. And Revan knew all about sacrifices. But Mars was, had been, a friend. She could have even been more than that once, but that was long ago now.

Mutely Revan nodded to the Masters of his acceptance of their decision.

"What needs to be done?"

"First we need to create a link to her shattered mind to implant the personality."

Revan shook his head tiredly "And who creates the link then?"

Revan could have sworn he just saw Vrook smile "You of course" The senior Master said.

"What? But I have no experience with mind melds, how could I do the procedure?"

"Being bonded to her has its advantages Revan. When you preserved her life with the force, it created the bond." Zhar said.

Revan cursed mentally. The cold feeling he felt when Mars woke up, it was her surprise and fear. Being bonded to a Sith Lady definitely wasn't on top of Revan's wish list.

"Fine I'll do it then. But the previous point still stands. I don't know how to do this."

The Masters looked at each other before Zhar spoke up "We have drafted in some help with this."

Almost as if on cue, Bastila walked into the training room and towards the centre and bowed to the Masters before moving to where Revan stood.

"Bastila? What are you doing here?" Revan asked, surprised.

Bastila smiled slightly before answering "I'm here to assist you with the mind meld technique. My Battle Meditation makes me ideal in supporting your mind meld with Mars."

Returning the smile Revan clasped a hand over her shoulder "Well if there was anyone in this galaxy who could help me destroy and reshape a person's personality I am happy that it is you at least."

Master Vrook cleared his throat meaningfully before giving the two young Jedi in front of him his most frank stare.

Bastila jumped slightly at the interruption and approached the unmoving form of Mars. Placing a delicate hand over her head Bastila gestured towards Revan.

"First off put your hand over the forward section of the..."


End file.
